Arrow from a Bow
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Arrow is different from other reploids. Her commander, Zero, tells her she reminds him of X, but, she doesn't see it. All she sees is a mistake. But, when she finds her old bow and arrow, readied for battle, she can't help but feel connect to it. But, one things she does know. This bow is a gift from her creator, who, was a mystery to all. But, she is the bow's missing arrow.
1. Preview

Arrow, a new rookie in Zero's unite, walked out to the Hunter HQ's roof. She sat down and started thinking. She was recruited two weeks ago and still was having trouble getting use to training. Maybe she'd been lucky. Maybe she didn't have any real skill. She stared at the setting sun. "Man, maybe I'm just a fluke, just like everything else," Arrow whispered. "I don't think so," Arrow turned to see Commander Zero. "Commander? What are you doing here?" "I saw you come up. You looked pretty beat up. You wanna talk about it?" Zero said sitting down next to Arrow. She sighed while throwing her harvest brown hair out of her face. Her mini helmet was next to her.  
"Sure," Arrow replied. "So, what's on your mind?" "I was thinking about life after becoming a hunter now. Everybody else has gotten use to training, but, me. I can't hold a saber, or, a handgun like most in out group. People say I'm a fluke from behind my back, and, I think their right. All I've every caused since my activation is trouble and pain. I can't do anything right. I might end up a maverick," Arrow admitted.  
"You can never go maverick," Zero said plainly. Arrow looked at him, skeptical. "But, I'm barely an excuse for a B class hunter, and, I can't hold a weapon," "Yes, but, you have a big heart. And, great potential. Like X," Arrow looked at her commander in plain out shock. "How am I like Commander X?" "You worry for others more than yourself. I've seen you stick up for younger rookies who are bullied by older hunters. I've seen you get hurt for them. And, I've heard the untrue rumors. Do you know X and I met?" Zero stated. Arrow looked at her commander, even more shocked. "But, that's private. No one here ever talks about it. And, plus, am just an excuse for a CB class hunter! I don't deserve to know," Arrow replied. Zero smiled. "You do, you are very brave and powerful. You just haven't found your weapon and calling. But, the story wasn't private the first the first week we met," Zero started.  
"Me, and my unite were on patrol along with X's. I was paired with Vile-" "The maverick!?" "Before he was one, he and I were partners. We worked very well together. But, anyways, Vile and I were patrolling because the maverick attacks had been becoming larger. So, as we walked, Vile started talking about the mavericks. 'You know, maybe they have a pretty good reason to fight humans. Humans are trying to demote us. They're trying to seem stronger,' Vile said. I looked at him with disgust. He was talking maverick." Zero explained Arrow listened with interest. Her gold and silver eyes staring curiously. "He started laughing then. He laughed like an insane man and his eyes became red-" "You've seen his eyes!?" "Yes, he didn't always have visors. His eyes were green. But, he looked at me with an evil ambition. I was a little freaked out, but, then, he shot his cannon at me," Arrow stared at her commander. "I went flying. I shot right into a building at a fast velocity. I cried in pain as Vile kept shooting at me. More powerful every time. I couldn't call for back up, my communicator was damaged in the first attack. I kept crying out in pain, my vision getting worse and worse. Then, as Vile was about to finish me, a buster shot range out, hitting Vile's chest and sending him flying. I turned to see X."  
"Me and X didn't really know each other back then, we saw each other in the halls, but, not anything else besides that. I also knew he was B class, so, I was quite surprised. Vile grew angry and shot at X, full power. It sent X over the bridge and hanging by one hand on a limb. I grew angry, Vile had become no better than a maverick. I activated my saber and injured Vile greatly. He teleported to who-knows-where and I ran to save X."  
Arrow listened with great interest. No one in here unite knew this story. "Just when he let go and started to fall, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. We introduced ourselves and became friends there on out," Zero said remembering. Arrow like how her commander seemed happy when he remembered he had friends, "You know Arrow," Arrow looked up. "I can give you extra training if you'd like. We can start it now," Zero said.  
Arrow smiled. "I'd like that," "And you know, you reminded me of X that day I met you two years ago. With me falling off the ledge and you grabbing my wrist. It felt like old times with X." Arrow nodded. How could she forget when she first met her commander? "I would like the extra training. And Commander," Zero looked at her. "When I joined your unite, I was told you were the worst one to be paired with, but, I shrugged it off and walked in. I didn't believe rumors then, but, I knew you were a good commander. But, I have a secret,"  
Zero raised and eye brow. "I have a buster. I usually practice it in the middle of the night, but, since this unite is close combat, I didn't want to say," Arrow said changing her left hand into a handheld buster. Her black, gray, red, gold and silver armor changed into a short red dress, her brown hair became blonde and her gold and silver eyes brighten. Zero looked at her in shock. Then she changed back to her regular armor as if nothing ever happened. "Come on, Arrow. Let's start training," Zero said getting up to leave. Arrow nodded and looked at the last of the setting sunset. "Sweet dreams, brother," Arrow said getting up and following Zero. 


	2. Reason for Stasis

ARROW OF A BOW

"Marie! Look out!" Arrow cried shooting her arrow. The arrow started to glow and pierced the maverick's armor. He fell down, in brutal defeat. Arrow ran along side Marie. "Arrow! They want you! Hurry!" she called. A tear fell from Arrow's eyes. She knew what was going to happen. Either Marie, the only person who ever seemed like a mother to Arrow, died, or, Arrow gave herself in. Which wasn't happening. "Okay! I'm coming!" Arrow replied. Arrow followed, close behind. She didn't like the odds. A dozen or so mavericks verses her. She sighed and kept going. As she ran, she heard something moving behind her. It didn't sound like a maverick, so, she shrugged it off. Finally, they arrive at a bridge, where Arrow sees a boy, in red armor with a long blonde ponytail.  
He runs over to Arrow. Arrow readies her bow and arrow. She would NOT be tricked by another Zero look alike. He stopped, staring into her eyes. One gold, one silver. Her black, red, gold, silver and white armor portraying her a bit of a dark view. "Listen," Arrow called. "I'm not afraid of you! You're just another copy of the great Commander Zero! So move! Or," she readied her arrow. "or become scrap." Arrow knew he was different from the other clones, because, he looked surprised when Arrow said 'You're just another copy!' But, still kept her guard.  
She was surprised when Zero (real or copy. She still didn't know) put his weapon down. Even more surprising is when he said, "I am the REAL Commander Zero of Unite 0. I'm sorry you think I'm a fake. But, I did something no copy would do, I dropped my weapon," Zero explained.  
Movement was seen behind Zero. Arrow narrowed her eyes and moved her bow slightly to the left. The figure moved and again and Arrow fired. Zero moved to a defensive stance, Marie cried out, and the arrow whizzed past Zero's head and hit a fake Zero strait in the chest.  
Zero looked up, relieved. "I'm not stupid," Arrow started. "I wouldn't dare shot at the great Commander Zero," Arrow finished, smirking. Zero picked up his saber and walked forward. "Sorry Commander. But, I care for Marie, my 'mother'." Arrow explained. Zero turned to Marie. "You created her?" "No. My old friend did. Her name was-Aaahhhhhh!" Marie was interrupted by a maverick shooting her over the bridge. "No!" Arrow cried. Arrow watched as Marie flew over the side of the bridge, into the waterfall she hadn't noticed before. Arrow growled and readied her bow and arrows. "Mavericks!" Arrow opened fired while the real Zero attacked. Arrow shot seven soldiers at one time and kicked two of their heads off. She raced and looked over the edge. All that remained of Marie was her red ribbon, which was caught in a ledge. Arrow grabbed it and put her hair in it.  
She shot at the five mavericks left on her side. She let lose several tears. "Hey!" Arrow's attention snapped to Zero. He was cornered at the edge and was surrounded. Arrow ran and reloaded. Zero was getting closer and closer to the edge and Arrow was still more than two hundred feet away.  
Then, the unthinkable happened, Zero flew over the edge. "NO!" Arrow yelled, releasing a hurricane of arrows. Each one hit a maverick and destroyed them. Arrow ran over to look over the edge and saw Zero hanging from a ledge, his grip clearly failing. Arrow wrapped her wrist around Zero's and he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull him up, but, he was too heavy for her. She was fast, not strong. "I'm sorry, Zero. Looks, like, we're going, down, together," Arrow spat out while struggling to hold her grip. Then, someone grabbed Arrow's waist and helped her pull Zero over. She tuned to see a wolf.  
He had auburn fur, and hazel eyes. His muzzle was white, along with his ankles and the tip of his tail. Zero stepped in front of Arrow protectively. Arrow could tell the wolf was injured on it's left leg. "Hello," Arrow said crouching down and showing her hand to the frightened animal. Clearly, it was a pup. "Let's get back to Hunter HQ. What's your name by the way? Hello?" When Zero turned, he saw Arrow had disappeared. Arrow ran after the limping, but, swift, wolf. He had nudged Arrow's ankle and she had followed. They were going deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, the wolf stopped by a capsule and whined. "You want me to go in?" Arrow asked. The wolf nodded. "I will. But, first, let me tend your wound," Arrow said taking off her new ribbon. The dog nodded it's head no and pulled out a first aid case. Arrow sighed in relief. She really didn't want to give up the ribbon. She put her caramel blonde hair back up. Her palish caramel tan glowed in the sun. Arrow's eyes, one gold, one silver, focused on the injury. "So, do you have a name little guy? My name is Arrow. Could I name you?" Arrow asked. The dog nodded 'no', to the first question and 'yes' to the last one. Arrow finished wrapping the wound. She started thinking. "How, about...Range. You seemed awfully courageous to have been following me so close to mavericks and I heard no wolves went with in a twenty mile range. But, you didn't. So, does that sound good?" Arrow suggested. Courage nodded, and Arrow smiled. She grabbed her ribbon and wrote 'Never forget! You always have Zero!' in sharpie pen. She placed herself in the capsule. "Range, will you be here when I wake up?" Arrow asked. Range nodded 'yes'. Arrow wrote on a pathetic piece of wore out, most likely comfy, leather. She wrote, 'Range, This is your wolf Arrow. Remember.' "Well, Range, goodnight. See you soon," Arrow said with a smile before the capsule lid shut. 


End file.
